


hips and hearts

by lovethevoid



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: AKA two twinks try to fuck on a bus, Begging, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethevoid/pseuds/lovethevoid
Summary: [you'd like boys like me better / in the dark lying on top of you]





	hips and hearts

"You're not going out?" Austin asked, looking up from the boxes of clothes in front of him. The rest of them had already left, and Austin was lead into a false sense of security, thinking he was alone. Yeah, right. He couldn't remember the last time he was by himself on this fucking bus. The shirts sat rumpled in their cardboard, waiting to be folded, and Remington was watching him from the doorframe between the bunks and the main room.

"I didn't want to." Remington answered, putting a hand on his hip. His shirt was just a little too short and his sweatpants just a little too low, showing a small bit of skin between them. "I'm tired." He added, pushing away from the wall and walking over to Austin, sitting beside him, close enough that their legs were touching.

It was only the afternoon. Austin had planned to get some semblance of work done on their day off while everyone was gone, but he had a sinking feeling that his plan was about to be swiftly derailed. Remington had a knack for that. 

"Is that gonna be an issue for you? Like, were you planning on jacking off or something?" Remington added playfully, bringing a hand up to rest against Austin's cheek, his thumb absently rubbing back and forth across his cheekbone. His hair was still damp from his shower, flat for once. The vague stains of red eyeshadow ringed his dark eyes, ever-present and obvious. 

A smile pulled at the corner of Austin's lips. "Maybe. What's it to ya?" He asked, turning his face to press a gentle kiss to Rem's palm. He heard Rem hum in response, letting his hand fall to the side of Austin's neck, thumb behind the hinge of his jaw.

"You should fuck me instead." Remington answered, leaning close enough to press their foreheads together. He could see Austin's freckles, soft contrast to his pale skin, his brown eyes, pretty lips. Sometimes, Remington entertains the thought of dating Austin, just for a little while. Logically, he knows it's better this way.

Austin made a face, resting his hands on Rem's waist. "I don't wanna. You take too long to cum when we do." He complained, mostly jokingly. Remington looked offended anyway.

"Hey, that's on you." Rem said, alarmed. "Just do it harder, practice makes perfect, all that." He continued dismissively.

Austin's scoff was mostly a laugh. "I can't fuck you like Luis does, pretty boy."

Remington rolled his eyes before kissing Austin, brief and gentle, pulling away with a smile. "Don't even wanna try?" He teased, nipping at Austin's lower lip until Austin sighed, opening his mouth for another kiss, deeper this time, Remington's tongue sliding in to meet his.

Austin pushed Remington's shirt up, splaying his hands flat across his skin, pushing until Remington conceded and shifted forward into his lap. Remington adjusted to try and straddle him, their noses bumping together as he did so, and Austin pulled away with a loud laugh. He caught a glance at the blush high on Remington's cheeks before he buried his face into Austin's shoulder, giggling.

"I always ruin this shit." Remington lamented into the material of Austin's hoodie, feeling Austin's shoulders shake with laughter. They share a moment together, giggly and breathless, before Remington turned his face to the side in order to kiss Austin's neck. Oh, right - Austin had nearly forgot they were doing _that_. He tilted his head, giving Remington more room to work with as he pulled Rem's shirt up.

Remington sat up and raised his arms, making it easier for Austin to get him out of his shirt, tossing it aside and pressing kisses to Remington's chest, over his tattoos. Remington's hands were clumsy at the bottom of Austin's hoodie then, tugging insistently at the hem, whining in the back of his throat. Austin had half a mind to start laughing again, but he held back, helping Rem get him out of the hoodie.

Remington hooked two fingers into the neckline of Austin's shirt, pulling the material down and biting hard at his collarbone, leaving fast-fading imprints of his teeth. Austin's breath hitched at the feeling, the inital sting followed by the warm slide of Remington's tongue against his skin. One of Austin's hands tangled in the back of Remington's hair, tugging gently until Remington sat back, looking up at Austin with wide eyes.

"You know, I have things to do today." Austin said, letting his other hand rub small circles into the small of Rem's back, at the base of his spine. "And you weren't really one of them."

Remington made a dismissive noise in response as he got Austin's shirt off of him. He longed to leave dark hickies all over Austin's smooth, pale skin, marking him for a week or so, something that could claim Austin as his for a fleeting amount of time. He doesn't, he never does, because Austin wasn't his, and he never would be. But still, the illusion of it was enough, and Remington took whatever he could get from whoever would give it to him.

"Please?" Remington tried, pressing his palms flat against Austin's chest. Austin seemed amused at Rem's plea, a slight smile on his face as Rem repeated himself, shifting on Austin's lap. "Please, Austin? Just... anything is good." He said, voice nearly a whine at this point.

Austin wasn't really a dominant person. He spent a pretty solid amount of time getting told what to do and how to do it, both in and out of bedrooms. Remington really had him beat, though - he was impossibly submissive, desperate to please and be praised for doing what he's told. Austin wondered if he was like that with Luis. He always felt Remington had a fairly big thing for Luis, and it was just a matter of time before they started actually dating. Austin had a policy in which he didn't let himself get attached to the boys he slept with for that reason exactly; it was never worth the heartbreak. It was easy with Remington, who really just wanted someone to hold him down and fuck him hard and that was it, no strings attached. It was better that way for the both of them.

Austin let a hand rest on Remington's ass, the other moving to tug down the waistband of his sweatpants. He heard Remington's breathing change, shallow and fast, watching as Austin palmed him lazily, not in any particular hurry. Rem's hips twitched forward at the pressure; it wasn't exactly what he was looking for, but any contact was better than none.

"Austin, please." He whispered, letting his head fall forward onto Austin's shoulder, whimpering as Austin continued.

"What do you want?" Austin asked gently, slipping his hand into Remington's underwear and loosely wrapping his hand around Rem's cock, stroking slowly, teasingly.

"I don't know, Austin, just - something, please." He answered, pitch high and desperate, rocking his hips upwards into Austin's fist. Austin pulled his hand away suddenly, and Remington let out a long whine, begging again for anything Austin would give him. "Austin, _please_ , I need - I can't -" He struggled, wrapping his arms around Austin's neck, his forehead still against Austin's shoulder. 

Austin gave Remington's ass a gentle slap, just enough to get his attention again. "You get worked up so fast, baby. It's cute." He said through a laugh, undoing the button and zipper on his jeans. Remington barely acknowledged Austin's words, vaguely humming in response, somewhere between irritated and needy.

Remington's still wasn't looking when he felt Austin's cock brush against his own. He made a soft noise, pulling away in time to see Austin wrap his hand around both of them, setting a slow pace. Remington wanted to talk but didn't know what to say, watching the hot slide of their cocks together in Austin's hand. He bit his lower lip and shifted his hips upwards to meet the thrusts, urging Austin to speed up. 

Austin chuckled at Remington's expression, eyes wide and lips parted, starting at Austin, silent for once. He smiled a little at Austin's laugh, his cheeks reddening as he dropped his head forward again to hide in the crook of Austin's neck. 

"Remi, I wanna see you." Austin murmured, his cheek pressed against Rem's hair as he twisted his wrist, picking up the pace. Remington moaned in lieu of a reply, louder now. "C'mon, look at me." Austin urged, shrugging his shoulder, nudging Remington relentlessly until he obeyed and raised his head.

"Austin," Remington breathed, gripping at the back of Austin's hair, fingers tangled in the short strands of bleached hair at the nape of his neck. Austin knew the tone, knew by Remington's body language that he was already getting close. "Can I?" Remington asked, almost shyly, his voice shaking.

"Do you need permission?" Austin tilted his head, tightening his grip on them, brushing his thumb against the tip of Rem's cock on his upstrokes. He smiled slightly as Remington cried out and tugged Austin's hair in response, his entire body lurching forward at the sensation.

Remington was nodding fast in response. "Yeah, yeah, just - I know it's weird. Just tell me to, I need you to tell me to." He mumbled, bareky coherent by now. Austin knew that that was a _thing_ for Remington, how he needed the control, wanted someone to tell him what to do. Austin wasn't so good with control, knowing that Remington was willing to give up so much of himself to Austin for this.

Austin kissed him instead, open-mouthed and sloppy, mostly tongue and teeth and soft moans from each of them. Austin pulls away first, their foreheads pressed together, breathing hard. He manages a quiet "Cum for me, Remi" and Remington shut his eyes tight, crying out Austin's name, rough and loud. Austin sighed, feeling the warmth of Remington spilling over his hand and his own cock, slickening everything further. 

Remington was shaking as he pushed Austin's hand away, stroking Austin hard and fast until Austin came in turn, gripping Remington's wrist tight. They sat in relative silence after, both breathing heavily, and Remington started laughing first. It's hesitant and breathless, intertwining his fingers with Austin's, and Austin smiles and looks away, squeezing Remington's hand tight. 

"Guess we're gonna have to take a trip to the laundromat." Remington commented, glancing down at the cum on both of their pants, obvious against the dark fabrics. 

Austin let out a loud laugh before pressing a kiss to the back of Remington's hand. "So much for the work I was gonna get done." He said jokingly, nudging one of the boxes with his feet. 

Remington made a face. "Fuck work." He said before grinning. "I'll help you when we get back" 

"You better! This is all your fault." Austin teased, pulling Remington in for another fast kiss before Remington started giggling again.


End file.
